


前辈我叫徐英浩

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	前辈我叫徐英浩

【囧一】前辈我叫徐英浩 01  
预警:

徐英浩B文泰一A设定，无脑小甜饼  
有逆CP

======

徐英浩碰了碰身边的郑在玹，指了一下远处那个身影。

“那个人，你认识吗？”

“哪个？”

“就那个，黑头发，不太高，穿个黑色卫衣的。”

“好像有点眼熟，你问问东赫，可能是音乐学院的。”

“东赫呢？”

“不知道跑哪了，我打电话吧。”

不过等到李东赫回来，那人已经不见了。

“大概什么样？我帮你想想。”

“一米七左右吧，穿黑色卫衣，看着挺瘦的，也没带什么首饰，应该是个男性beta或者omega吧。”

李东赫思考了一会，“我们学院一米七的男的不少，不带首饰的到是不多，但是他是个alpha来着...我给你找下照片吧。”

alpha？

文泰一被舍友李泰容拽着参加了建筑系举办的小型音乐节活动，声称要猎艳。李泰容是个体育系的alpha，长得那叫一个惊为天人，文泰一常常担心他被艳给猎了，毕竟追他的alpha也不少。不过学校里的男alpha就那些，他算是音乐系的独苗，就跟着人多的体育系混住了。

作为音乐系的少数性别，其实他人气也不低，毕竟音乐系一水的小甜o人设的beta和omega，他这种alpha混在其中整个一大哥。另外虽然他们系里就这一个alpha，那些beta和omega却不知道为什么都不太和他说话，不说话也就算了，他还经常感受到那些beta和omega在他背后炙热的目光。

这难道就是魅力太大的烦恼？

但是好像又有点不一样，毕竟他舍友李泰容是个真实的万人迷，那些beta和omega看李泰容的眼神和偷看他好像有点微妙的差别。

不过这对于钢铁直A来说也不是什么大事，文泰一也不是很在意。

他有点在意的是音乐节结束之后，有一个叫johnny的人加了他的好友。

“前辈你好✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧”

“我是金融系的johnny，没有冒犯的意思⊙∀⊙！那天在音乐节觉得前辈很帅气(；д；)可以认识一下前辈吗˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅”

稀罕事，文泰一想，他和李泰容出门猎艳，李泰容单着回来了，他被人看上了。

其实他也觉得挺怪的，李泰容嘴上成天说着要猎艳要脱单，其实本人怂的不行，在宿舍唱小黄歌可会了，人家beta和omega一跟他说话他就一高岭之花，但是作为舍友他知道，这人就是害羞，怂，每次一被表白一回宿舍跟个小甜o似的抱着他撒娇耍赖，最后也没对象，他把这种行为归结于李泰容从小体育队里alpha太多，就算有beta也都是硬汉画风。

结果日子久了别人都知道他是个高冷alpha，反而都望而却步了。

通过了好友，性别是男性beta，文泰一顺手点开朋友圈看了一眼，摆盘精致的食物，和那种他们系很多同学喜欢发的带着小动物耳朵的自拍，还带着很多颜文字和emoji表情。

johnny·徐：自己做了pancake和烤肉，又点了奶茶，但是好怕长胖吖。

附图 附图 附图 附图

好像很喜欢用颜文字的样子，其实还蛮可爱的，文泰一摸摸下巴。

beta也不是不行啦，他是喜欢omega没错，但是说实话高中的时候太努力学习了，其实根本没谈过恋爱，ao恋也都是那些书本电视剧上写的，真的有beta追他那也是可以接受的啦。

他喜滋滋的回了一个可爱的表情。

“学弟你好～”

文泰一被人追了这个事，李泰容是知道的，虽然嘴硬说他只喜欢omega，但是经常因为文泰一晒狗粮暴走。

johnny是个很活泼的孩子，喜欢摄影，说话喜欢带颜文字，经常给他发他拍到的照片什么的，比如图书馆门前的猫猫啦，新买的小蛋糕啦，晚上回家突然发现昙花开啦，之类的。文泰一投桃报李，有什么鸡毛蒜皮的琐事都像倒豆子一样说给johnny听。

文泰一感觉差不多是时候该定下来了，他不是那种不负责任的alpha，决定择一良辰吉日跟johnny表白心意，然后成为名正言顺的情侣。

李泰容酸死了，翻了一个大大的白眼，“你都没见过这个johnny呢，万一是照骗呢，说不定是个两百斤的胖子。”

“那不是最近快考试了都很忙嘛...”

文泰一想着平时一口一个欧巴活泼可爱的johnny怎么可能是骗子呢，又觉得李泰容的话也不是完全没道理，但是他真的觉得自己和johnny很合得来，就算对方有点照骗也可以忍受。

于是文泰一拿出手机，给johnny发信息。

“考完试了吗？”

“今天最后一门课哦(๑´∀`๑)”

“考完我们见一面吧，欧巴有重要的事跟你说。”

“内～”

-tbc-

上班划水手机扣的，剩下的回家再搞。

02  
Johnny下午四点考完试，文泰一约了他五点在学校附近的咖啡厅见面。

等待的时间令人焦急又心动，他想着Johnny平时发的朋友圈，擅自给他点了焦糖坚果拿铁和草莓蛋糕，这样Johnny来了就可以吃一点，等他歇一会，然后他们再去吃晚餐，其实他已经预定了很贵的西餐厅，如果氛围好的话晚上说不定就可以顺水推舟的临时标记了……

他一直这么美滋滋的想到一个高大的年轻人坐在他对面。

不过文泰一心情很好，他礼貌的笑了一下，“不好意思，我在等人。”

年轻人也笑了一下，“前辈，我是徐英浩啊。”

文泰一有点摸不着头脑，“请问您是……？”

“我是Johnny啊。”  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

文泰一暂时没有反应过来到底发生了什么，咖啡店的服务生把蛋糕和咖啡摆在茶几上，他想起那是他给Johnny小可爱点的，现在那个自拍里有可爱兔耳朵，喜欢发颜文字和emoji表情的小可爱变成一个一米八五的帅哥坐在了他对面。

帅哥说，“哇，是我最喜欢的草莓蛋糕和拿铁，欧巴最爱你啦！”

别，别叫欧巴，心梗。

“Johnny……？”

对面的徐英浩可爱的猫嘴咬着蛋糕的小叉子，歪着头应了一句，“怎么啦？”

有点尴尬，但是这实在太雷了，文泰一退而求其次，“咳，英浩是吧，要不你还是叫我前辈吧。”

对方的表情垮下来的过程太过明显，让文泰一忍不住生出了一点罪恶，最后晚饭也没吃，随便支了理由说晚上有事，定好的餐厅也没去，就落荒而逃了。

 

李泰容不在宿舍，文泰一有点庆幸这样的尴尬时刻不需要面对幸灾乐祸的舍友，钻进被子里蒙着头叹气。

真的被照骗了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

其实徐英浩本人长得挺帅的，但是和他脑补的小可爱形象差的也太远了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

文泰一又打开手机，看着自己和Johnny甜甜蜜蜜的聊天记录，一股凄凉涌上心头，本来想点开对方朋友圈再对比一下自拍和实物的巨大差异，结果发现徐英浩发了新的状态。

搞砸了。

附图

没有颜文字，名字里的emoji也没有了，附图应该是他的微博截图，时间是他们加上好友的那一天，内容是“啊啊啊啊加到了喜欢的前辈的好友！好开心！”

要说感情吧，也不是没有，只是一米八五的身高实在是有点劝退，出于好奇文泰一找出了徐英浩的微博，想看看徐英浩和他认识以后的心路历程。

微博里像记日记那样琐碎的写了很多他跟徐英浩说过的事，比如beta的妹妹谈恋爱啦，父母结婚纪念日秀恩爱啦，家里的猫不理他啦，徐英浩都认认真真的记在微博上，还经常发一些“前辈好可爱！认真的前辈最帅了！”“前辈的父母好恩爱啊，羡慕。”之类的话。

最新的更新是一首歌的歌词截图，内容是“Find out what you want，Be that girl for a month，Wait the worst is yet to come.”

翻完全部微博已经是晚上九点多了，文泰一看着徐英浩在微博记录的点点滴滴，又觉得的自己是真的喜欢徐英浩，又不是因为那些高P照片，再说反差大也是因为徐英浩以为自己喜欢小甜o故意装得啦，说到底他还是喜欢那个能和他从科幻小说聊到交响乐的徐英浩。

不能让Johnny再难过下去了！文泰一穿好衣服跑到金融系的宿舍楼下，给徐英浩打电话。

“Johnny啊，你下楼，我今天不是说有重要的话要跟你说吗，刚才忘记说了，我想现在当面告诉你。”

 

徐英浩趴在窗台看着楼下打电话的文泰一，露出一个发自内心的微笑。

上钩了√

 

见了面文泰一又不知道该说什么了，徐英浩也不说话，两个人在学校的小花园里转了两圈，被蚊子叮了好几口。

徐英浩叹了一口气，“前辈，对不起，我承认我是故意的……”

“不是的，我不是这个意思。”文泰一赶紧摇摇头，“我……确实有点惊讶，也感觉被骗了，但是我刚才想了想，其实我还是很喜欢你的，我们真的很合得来，对吧？”

徐英浩用一种泫然欲泣的眼神看着文泰一，“那前辈可以标记我吗？”

有责任感的文泰一顿时上了头，“当然了，我不是那种不负责任的alpha的！”

 

话是这么说的，但文泰一根本没想到徐英浩当场就带着他去开房。

进度是不是有点快啊！！！才刚拉过小手就标记啦？虽然alpha也就只能和beta临时标记一下！！！但是还是太快了啊！！！

学校旁边就有一家五星级酒店，徐英浩等他说完直接带着他来开了房，文泰一先洗了澡，在豪华套间的沙发上坐立不安，说的简单啊！他又没有标记过别人，连三垒都没上过，开房的意思难道是准备本垒吗？现在的beta都这么开放的吗？

气势，气势拿出来！文泰一！你是个ALPHA！

 

徐英浩刚裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，就被文泰一壁咚在旁边的墙上，但是徐英浩个子高出他太多了，文泰一本来想着霸气的吻上去，无奈够不着，只好踮起脚在徐英浩嘴角啾了一下。

这场景实在是又滑稽又可爱，徐英浩在内心被萌到内伤，但是又不敢笑，只好一手搂住文泰一的腰，一边低头回吻他，文泰一被亲的七荤八素的，还要维持霸气的人设。

“我的吻技怎么样？”

徐英浩快要憋笑憋死了，下巴搭在文泰一的肩上深深地抱了他一下，在文泰一耳边吹了口气，眼看着小小的鸡皮疙瘩浮起又消退，才换上小甜o声线，“前辈标记我吧？”

文泰一点点头，然后拉着徐英浩的手走到床边，徐英浩实在忍不住了，抱着文泰一就在床上打了个滚。躺下来身高就不那么明显了，文泰一又恢复了自信，其实徐英浩脸挺小的嘛！

临时标记其实很简单，脖子后面的腺体上咬一口就完事了，因为beta不能被永久标记，所以就算他们结婚也就是这样了，现在大部分恋爱也都是临时标记，毕竟永久标记想要取消的话太麻烦了，在这个自由恋爱的年代就连AO都很少永久标记。

文泰一慢慢的释放出自己的信息素，他的信息素是一种挺常见的松木味，淡淡的，其实有点像个beta，攻击力不是很强，然后他意识到空气里的咖啡味不是今天在咖啡店染上的，而是徐英浩的信息素。

还不赖，感觉上有一点点苦，大概是美式吧。

咬破腺体的时候徐英浩稍微颤抖了一下，文泰一伸出手和徐英浩十指相扣，然后在咬痕上轻轻舔了几下，就算标记完了。

徐英浩转过身来搂住了他，对方稍微带着一点泪光的眼神取悦了文泰一，睡袍在刚才的动作里松动了，他感觉到徐英浩的硬挺和他自己的隔着睡袍打了个招呼。

这是要本垒了吗，但是他根本没准备啊啊啊。

就在文泰一紧张神游的时候，徐英浩长臂一伸，从床头柜上拽来一个包，然后掏出了润滑剂和安全套。

哇……这也太主动了，文泰一正打算伸手去接徐英浩手里的东西，却感觉一阵天翻地覆。

徐英浩用一只手就把他按翻在了床上。

？

文泰一有点搞不清状况，忍不住出声询问，“Johnny？”

徐英浩附身在他的脖颈后面吻了一下，“前辈，我叫徐英浩。”

有什么凉凉的东西顺着他紧张的后穴探了进来，文泰一合理的猜测那是刚才他看见的那支润滑剂，徐英浩因为有一只手正在敬业的把他的双手摁在背后，所以单手挤润滑剂的时候有很多掉在他的后腰和臀部上，意识到发生了什么的文泰一开始挣扎起来，但是平时举得最重东西很可能是小提琴的力量，跟刚才他刻意忽视的、徐英浩那布满结实肌肉的力量是完全无法抗衡的，就算他是个Alpha。

救命啊啊啊啊他一个alpha要被beta日了！！！！虽然那些beta和omega之间现在很流行所谓的双A文学，但是他真的没有准备好做下面那个，更何况对方还是个下午还叫过他欧巴的beta啊！！！！！

徐英浩有点看不下去这种情况还能走神的文泰一，于是低下头咬住了alpha脖子后面不存在的腺体，感觉到文泰一被咬住要害以后瞬间僵硬的身体，发出了一声轻笑，含含糊糊的说道，“可惜欧巴是个alpha呢，不然就可以标记你啦。”

努力挣扎过却毫无成效的文泰一终于忍不住想要求饶了，“Johnny，我们今天是不是进度太快了啊？要不改天再做吧？”

“前辈，叫我英浩吧。”改天？改天不让你跑了。徐英浩把第三根手指也伸进文泰一的后穴扩张，alpha不适合性交的穴口太过狭窄，他担心不好好扩张会让文泰一受伤或者产生心理阴影。

“英浩……啊——”突然袭击的快感让文泰一不小心呻吟出声，从来没有过这种感受的文泰一一瞬间甚至有一只手挣脱了徐英浩的束缚，捂住了自己的嘴，紧接着立刻继续挣扎起来，文泰一想要用挣脱开的右手把自己支撑起来，但是徐英浩的三根手指狠狠地碾过那个地方，让他下一声呻吟脱口而出，下意识的又想去捂住嘴。

文泰一再怎么平时不锻炼，毕竟还是个Alpha，徐英浩摁了他半天，也很累了，他把手指抽出来，带着润滑剂的粘液有点打滑，正好还是用左手把文泰一的双手固定在他的头顶，右手把那支润滑剂挤了一大坨在文泰一的穴口，然后扶着自己的阴茎挺了进去。

兴许是徐英浩的润滑做得好，进去的瞬间不是太痛，但是胀满的异物感还是让文泰一感觉到些许不适，更重要的是，就算他没看到，也可以确定徐英浩真的很大，因为刚才手指很难够到的敏感点被徐英浩的阴茎重重的顶弄过去，害的他又发出了一声高亢的尖叫。

徐英浩的双手终于被解放了，掐着文泰一的腰又深又重的撞击了几下，弄得文泰一根本没力气挣扎，空气里弥漫着alpha信息素的味道，徐英浩轻轻地撕咬文泰一小小的耳垂，“前辈生理课没有好好学吧？Beta现在做过手术就不会受到Alpha信息素的威压了呢。”

文泰一已经没什么想法了，但是他确实不是在用信息素压制徐英浩，知得老老实实的回答，“不是的，我发情了……”

要说不惊喜是不可能的，徐英浩就这插入的姿势把文泰一翻了过来，“前辈因为我发情了吗？”

文泰一用胳膊挡住眼睛，他太委屈了，“我喜欢你的呀，结果你骗我就算了，还骗我上床，还上我……”

徐英浩深深感觉到这可爱的也太犯规了，附身吻上文泰一的手心，“没关系，我会负责的。”

 

互攻预警，逆CP预警，男性妊娠预警。  
私设：Alpha发情期间Beta怀孕率会有很大的提高。  
================================================  
<一囧  
第一次标记男朋友，结果被反杀不说，被反杀以后还进入了发情期，这种事差不多是言情小说剧情了，还是会在Beta社区被类型求文那种。

但是发情了也没办法，徐英浩帮他请了假，心情大起大落的文泰一，此时觉得自己就像是淋过雨又被曝晒的纸，再也经不起任何打击了，结果徐英浩又性♂质勃勃的拉着他的手说要给他生孩子。

文泰一在内心吐槽，怎么生，我生吗，没想到徐英浩就这么大大方方的用手沾上润滑剂给自己扩张，惊得他赶紧拦下来。

徐英浩一边慢条斯理的拿出抽纸擦手，一边理直气壮地问道，“哥难道不想要我们的孩子吗？”

槽点太多了啊！为什么我要和第一次见面就把我一个Alpha上了的Beta生孩子啊！还有现在这么熟练为什么一开始搞这么多幺蛾子！

“我……我是说我们才第一次见面，就决定要不要孩子是不是有点太快了啊？”

“可是我们已经认识好久了，每天都聊到凌晨，而且见面也没有见光死，甚至直接本垒了呀，我觉得我和泰一哥各方面都很契合。”

“但是这个……是不是有点问题？”

“就当我现在补偿泰一哥啊，这几天我都任♂你♂处♂置~”

行吧。

其实徐英浩技术挺好，尺寸也不输Alpha，又深又重的顶弄他的时候，他甚至射了两次，简直太没有面子了。

现在罪魁祸首一副任人鱼肉的样子躺在他面前，徐英浩皮肤很白，文泰一一直怀疑他是不是有什么混血的直系亲属，据本人说是身体不太协调，也不擅长运动，也不知道是不是在骗他，反正大腿上看起来线条就很危险的肌肉不是这么说的。

“英浩，你说你不擅长运动是真的吗？”

徐英浩眯着眼睛懒洋洋的说道，“真的哦，可能是体型问题，很容易撞到东西。”

“这样吗？”

“我没有骗过泰一哥哦，一句也没有呢~”除了说话语气。

文泰一现在心情有一点微妙，徐英浩的腰可以算得上精瘦了，只是骨架本身就大，所以显得有威慑力的样子，手感很不错，有弹性又很光滑，让他忍不住流连忘返了一下，哇这个尺寸……要不是他已经标记过徐英浩，真的不敢相信这是一个Beta的尺寸，难道这玩意也跟身高有关？

考虑到徐英浩之前的危险举动，文泰一心里奇异的产生一种“虽然他可能有过别的恋人，但我应该是第一个占有他的。”满足感，入口已经沾上了一些润滑剂，他想着徐英浩之前的样子，有点恶意的把冰凉的润滑剂弄在对方的小腹上。

认真的做了扩张，母胎solo的文泰一终于体验到了Alpha的意义，实在太感动了，唯一不足之处是这个Beta有点高，架着他的腿有点沉。

徐英浩黑咖啡味的信息素闻起来有点禁欲的意思，本人却完全不是那种类型，叫床叫的特别起劲，一会叫哥哥一会叫老公的，他在这努力耕耘，徐英浩就捧着他的脸像品尝什么美食一样，仔细的从嘴唇开始一直顺着下巴亲到喉结。

Beta体内的生殖腔热情的对他开放了，文泰一很担心太快成结会伤到徐英浩，但是处男的初体验总是不尽如人意，虽然徐英浩高度配合，但毕竟后面也是初次，太紧了。他越是担心太快成结，越是不受控制的成结了。

可以看出来徐英浩在努力配合他，但是现在应该是真的疼了，前面尺寸堪比Alpha的阴茎都有些疲软了，文泰一忍耐着想要抽插的冲动，帮他做手工的时候，徐英浩搂着他的脖子用开玩笑的语气说道，“欧巴我好疼啊。”他这时候有点怜惜之情了，结果徐英浩紧接没头没尾的来了一句，“欧巴，我们是不是不能后背位了啊，你可能够不着我。”

文泰一低头狠狠地啃了一口徐英浩形状漂亮的锁骨，心想着可去他妈的怜惜之情吧。

 

< 囧一（攻妊娠预警，猎奇，不要随便点）

那一次发情期的时候徐英浩就怀孕了，文泰一觉得这和徐英浩一直缠着他做了好几天有很大关系，按理说Beta虽然在Alpha发情期会容易怀孕，但这个一次中标的概率也很高了。

由于生育率低下，按照规定，文泰一和徐英浩一起办了休学，回家安心待产，他还记得他发/情假结束直接回到学校请产假，李泰容一脸不可思议的追着他问。

“你怎么不告诉我那个Johnny姓徐？？？？那个徐英浩？？？？？”

“你把那个虽然是Beta但是号称绝世好A的金融学院万人迷给搞定了？”

“传说中的绝世好A内心是个小可爱所以被你的Alpha魄力深深吸引还怀孕了？？？？？？？？？？？你们现在要回家休产假？？？？？？？？？？？”

心里有一万句委屈，但没脸说出口的文泰一，只好装作幸福准爸爸的样子挥别了一群同学，和徐英浩踏上见家长之路。

文泰一家是很普通的家庭，没有什么困难也算不上大富大贵，徐妈妈是一个很高挑的女性Beta，笑起来弯弯的眼睛和徐英浩如出一辙，徐爸爸则是看起来挺严肃的一个男性Alpha，据说是从美/国转成赶来谈儿子婚事的，不见不知道，一见吓一跳，文泰一这才知道徐英浩竟然是不好好学习就要回家继承家族企业的类型，难怪是“号称绝世好A的万人迷”了。

徐妈妈态度很大方，可以同意他们现在先同居，等生下孩子再结婚，如果两人不合，徐英浩可以带着孩子回娘家。文妈妈则是主张尽早结婚派。

最后徐英浩说怀孕期间办婚礼太赶了，决定先准备着，等到后面时间合适再结婚。

转眼间文泰一就被送进了徐英浩在首尔的家，开始了同居生活，结果住在一起之后才发现，徐英浩还有他们家的生意要忙，每天在家学习孕夫注意事项、准爸爸料理学习班、准备婚礼相关事宜……的全是文泰一。

哎，这甜蜜的负担。

三四个月的时候徐英浩妊娠反应特别严重，经常孕吐，有时候吃点不合适的能难受好几天，文泰一心疼极了，每天想方设法的给他做好吃的。等到五个月的时候肚子已经很大了，他们初见的时候巧克力似的八块腹肌早已离家出走，妊娠反应结束之后徐英浩吃胖了一圈，不过准爸爸文泰一觉得这样很好。

唯一不好的是徐英浩怀孕期间性欲更旺盛了。

一开始的时候，两个人也有过一些性事，文泰一怕伤着孩子，只好老老实实在下面，后来徐英浩妊娠反应很厉害，每天吃不下睡不着，这事也就过去了，结果现在他又惦记上了。

吃完宵夜，文泰一陪徐英浩下楼转了一会，刚洗完澡徐英浩就黏黏糊糊的抱了上来，他挺着个大肚子，不方便，又撒娇要抱抱，文泰一只好从背后抱住这个大公主。

然后大公主发出了恶魔的声音，他说，“欧巴，我想要。”

“肚子都这么大了怎么要啊……”

“坐上来自己动啊。！”

“……”

徐英浩也不需要做什么别的，他往床上一坐，得意洋洋的摸着自己的肚皮，然后装模作样的叹气一声，文泰一就立刻投降了。

“好吧好吧……”

文泰一拿来几个靠枕放在徐英浩背后，帮他垫好，然后找出润滑剂和套子，这会已经是冬天了，天气有点冷，他怕徐英浩着凉，就只把睡裤解开，小徐英浩已经很精神的跟他打招呼了。

我为什么这么熟练啊……沉浸在这样悲伤地氛围里，文泰一给自己做好润滑，然后跨坐上去，Beta的硬挺缓慢的撑开Alpha的穴口，其实已经食髓知味的文泰一慢慢的调整位置，试图让徐英浩的硬挺研磨到自己的敏感点，但是这姿势太吃力了，他的阴茎不断地戳到徐英浩怀孕的肚子。

徐英浩第一次享受这种毫无作为的福利，虽然觉得文泰一动的也太慢了，但是觉得很有趣，一副无动于衷的样子，文泰一最近陪他加餐，人也胖了一些，脸颊看起来软乎乎的，好捏极了。现在正气喘吁吁的在他的身上扭动，额头上都渗出了细细的汗珠。

终于玩够了的徐英浩伸手把文泰一整个举起来，文泰一心想着终于来了，但是又不争气的觉得有些轻松，徐英浩推着他走到墙边，凑在文泰一耳边轻声说了一句扶好，就握着他的腰从后面狠狠的顶了进来。

徐英浩个子很高，站着的时候腿比他长一截，这一下顶的文泰一后脚跟都离地了，但是他又不是那种慢性子，这一下还没站稳，下一次撞击又来了，文泰一脚尖垫着地被操的直哼唧，只能被动的承受。以前徐英浩会从背后抱着他，但现在徐英浩怀孕了，隔着一个怀孕的肚子，他感觉自己像窗外面寒风里发抖的树叶，无意识的用指甲扣墙，然后感受到徐英浩腾出一只手和他十指交握。

徐英浩滚烫的阴茎强硬的在他的后穴里冲撞着，文泰一此刻脑袋里却闪过一个想法。

幸好这墙纸是防水的。

-END-


End file.
